brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminator
The terminator is an astronomical brawler who is based on a character and the character himself in the movie called The Terminator. He is made up of exoskeleton and he also knows something: he terminates people like bill gates and elon musk, those people are known of their unfavouritism of the Super A.I. development. His attack is unique in a way unlike most other brawlers, is the ability to shoot endlessly - one of the brawler who dosent have a reload time. His main attack is his water machine gun to shoots rapid lasers endlessly as long as he is attacking. He has high health its because he is made up of the super sturdy exoskeleton. His super sends in a planet which does infinite damage on an area for a period of time. Attack: Laser Destruction This brawler is unlike the all/most other brawler, he does not have a reload time so his "water gun" has unlimited ammo (which makes him an endless threat). He shoots lasers form his gun that fires very quickly and can be fired endlessly as long as he is firing the shots (the ammo bar will stay in a full single orange rectangle that is 3 times as long a single to the usual 3 ammo pixels length), His bullets looks like jessies turret bullet travels and it as fast as the turret bullet, but his laser is slighly larger in size (includes in hitbox) and does more damage. He has excellent crowd control abilities due to being able to fire individual bullets from a point to a point very easily (each of his attack can target in a diffrient area unlike pam). His attack accuracy is quite good, its +-0.05 offet per tiles (spread "radius" is 0.5 tiles when traveled 10 tiles) (to compare to jessies attack which is +-0 offet per tiles). To attack, the player has to hold on the screen to shooting/drag to aim without letting go (applies to both tap and joystick) The player stops firing when the player lets go the finger that makes the attacks. (How the player attack controls is abit diffrient because he got unlimited ammo and it will be such a pain in the ass to keep dragging and letting go (tap)/keep tapping (joystick) to do each attack) *Base damage: 100 *Range: 10 tiles *Pierce: 1 Health Base Health: 1,200 Body Property: *Cannot bleed, because hes made of iron skeleton. Super: Planet X: Nibiru The strongest super in the game in terms of by force alone. He sends in the Planet X Nubiru, the planet which is known to put the end of everything on earth, the strongest physical super out of all the brawler that i ever concepted. The terminator can casts the super up to 8 tiles away from him (distance from him to the center point of the super) which is point to point (neither line of sight or lobbed tough it functions like lobbed, there is no thing he throws to cast the planet to come, he directly makes the planet comes). The planet nibiru will shows it landing shadow for 3 seconds before impacting on it (the shadow becomes bigger when the super is upgraded more is because the shadow shows where it will land and damages), when it lands it will deal infinite damage upon colision and plays the impacting animation which lasts for 8-10 seconds (destroys absolutely everything except for friendlies), thus it is an outstanding area denial super. After the impact duration, the planet will disappear (fading) and leaves a carter for 20 seconds (visual only! will not hurts). The super impact will do damage every frame so dont even think going near the it! Enemies hit by it will take infinite damage when hit by it or entering the impact area while impacting. This is the only super known that can crack through the 5 seconds invincibility shield instantly and kills the brawler inside instantly the shield before it expires, it is also known to destroy those bricks in the brawl ball, the first frame of the impact damage destroys the respawn shield and the second frame of the damage does the damage to the brawler. Since this super does infinite damage, its damage cant be upgraded so its impact radius and duration can be upgraded instead. Note that the planet width is same size for all levels this is because its a visual, and its impact increases when the super is upgraded. And another note that mushrooms/cactus will start to "recover" after the carter is gone, so it makes those obstacles respawn 20 later after the impact due to the carter. Bo's mine are like a small worms compared to a dragon like this. In heist, the planet nibiru only does 1 damage per frame on the safe so that the attackers will not automatic win. Skins Trivia *The Super is based on the Nibiru impact video, where the planet x nibiru hits the earth. That video uses the terminator theme song so the theme song on that video inspires the idea of this OP brawler. *Not sure if should make his regular attack can destroy walls, since his laser are destructive like marios destructive fireball. *The nibiru in the game impact area is much smaller and only lasts for 8-10 seconds when compared to the actual one, this is because the super does infinite damage thus it shouldnt affect the whole screen! *He is in the astronomical rarity is because of his insanely powerful main attack and his super is a planet drop which is directly related to astronomy. *His super can destroy the tortoise shell with ease and instantly kills him even when he is inside the respawn shield layer1000. *The plot shows him that he was built in 2029 and travels back in time 1984 to kill some sluts who tried to messes his dick, after he slaughter her he wants to go back to 2029 but the device must be pretty fucked up since she might have an influence of the device success so he was stuck in the american frontier era. Category:Brawlers Category:Astronomical Brawlers Category:Old Mythic Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:Original Concepts Category:Joke Conceptions Category:21th Century Brawler